SUDDENLY
by Ovay
Summary: kAISOO, Kedua mataku melihat setiap langkah yang kau buat.Aku takkan pernah merasa sendiri lagi denganmu disisiku,Kau adalah satu-satunya,dan padamu aku percaya.Aku memberikan hatiku,karena kau tidak ada bandingannya didunia jakmu tetap meninggalkan tangisan bagiku.


_**SUDDENLY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author :: ~Ovay~**_

_**Pairs: KaiSoo**_

_**Warning :: BL/YAOI**__**, cerita pasaran , alur ngacak , dan mohon di mengerti #maksa**_

_**Disclaimer :: Semua cast milik Ortu dan Diri mereka masing-masing tentunya, **__**Ovay **__**hanya pinjam nama Untuk karacter di FF **__**Ovay **__**dan Menjadikan imajinasi GIMBAL **__**Q**__** terwujud **__**di**__** FF ini,**_

_**...**_

SO

.

.

.

_**GAK SUKA CERITA GAK USAH BACA APALAGI COMENT YANG MENYAKITKAN **_

_**GAK SUKA PAIRS GAK USAH NEGOK APALAGI MAMPIR LIAT FF INI **_

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE** just **DON'T READ**

**.**

**This my Fanfic**

**.**

**No copas**

**.**

**Spesialis buat yang udah request KaiSoo**

**.**

**Ok**

**.**

** HR **

Part 1 ::  notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/suddenly-kaisoo-ovay/726888824000396

Part 2 ::  notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/suddenly-part-2-kaisoo-ovay/727056387316973

_**Kedua mata**__**ku**__** melihat**_

_**setiap langkah yang k**__**au **__**buat.**_

_**...**_

"To-tolongg, jangann~ jangan sentuh a-aku... jangan~PERGIIIII! "

"Ayolahh manis... sebagai salam penyambutan untuk mahasiswa pindahan sepertimu..sedikit tak apa" namja itu mulai mendekat mencoba menyentuh namja manis nan mungil yang kini mulai ketakutan, terlihat dari tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar hebat di tambah linangan air yang sudah menganak sungai di mata bulat indahnya.

"Jan..jangannn...Tolooonggg jangaan lakukan ini padaku ,tolongg TOLOOOOONG"

BRAAAAKKKK

Sorang namja membuka pintu toilet itu sangat keras

"APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA NAMJA ITU..." kai_ namja pelaku pendobrakan_ itu berteriak kepada namja yang akan meng iya iyakan namja manis yang diketahui murid pindahan itu.

"PERGI KALIAN, ATAU AKU AKAN~..." ancaman Kai bahkan belum terlontar ,namun namja itu segera menyelanya, " Baiklah kami akan pergi dan kumohon jangan libatkan masalah ini dengan kampus"

" setelah apa yang kalian perbuat pada namja lemah ini, ckck,, aku bahkan akan mengadukanya langsung ke jalur hukum jika kumau dan kujamin ayahku takan menerima mahasiswa seperti kalian lagi di kampusnya "

"Shhhh" para namja tadi berdecih dan meninggalkan toilet tersebut, satu hal yang mereka tahu, bermasalah dengan Kai adalah sebuah bencana, bukan karna Kai adalah anak pemilik kampus tempat mereka menuntut ilmu, namun Kai yang mereka kenal adalah seorang iblis yang tak akan segan menghancurkan masa depan orang yang telah merusak hal yang di sukainya.

Namja manis itu menangis keras. Namja manis bertubuh mungil dengan balutan kaos berwarna soft pink yang sedikit robek di bagian lengannya, cukup membuat hati sekeras batu seorang Kim Jongin_nama asli Kai_ merasa iba. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang terus menangis tersedu seperti itu,dan Kai pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampirinya

"Uljima kau ini seorang namja , kau harus kuat...dan kau akan baik baik saja?!" ucap Kai menenangkan.walau nadanya masih terkesan dingin dan tak peduli. Namja manis itu tertegun untuk beberapa saat, memandangi wajah tampan Kai tanpa bisa untuk berkedip sedikitpun.

Xxx

" apa kau mengenal namja itu Baek?" Tanya namja manis bermata bulat yang terlihat menggemaskan pada teman satu kampusnya,

" namja mana Soo-ie?" dan Kyungsoo_ namja yang bertanya_ itu pun mengarahkan pandanganku pada sosok itu, sosok namja tampan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantuinya dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak,

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mengkikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara kekehan dari namja bermata sipit berbalut eyeliner tersebut

" kenapa kau malah tertawa?" heran kyungsoo , Baekhyun masih terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo

"Apa kau menyukainya,?" dan kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya saat itu, malu ternyata Baekhyun dapat membaca dirinya sepertinya, apa itu bebarti Kyungsoo tak pandai dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu, seperti_ perasaan!

'' namanya Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kai, karna itu yang dia sukai,,, dia berbeda jurusan dengan kita Soo, Dia juga anak dari pemilik kampus kita ini,, di cukup terkenal di kampus kita dan aku tidak heran jika kau jatuh hati kepada namja setampan dia" ujar Baekhyun lagi, dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya dan mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya, " dia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, bisa dibilang tidak pernah, dia dingin, tatapan matanya tajam, dia juga jarang berbicara, dulu, dia pernah memiliki seorang sahabat kalau tidak salah namanya Taemin, dan kabar yang aku dengar Taemin meninggal dunia 3 tahun yang lalu karna sebuah kecelakaan bersamanya, kai selamat namun tidak dengan sahabatnya"

Kyungsoo teridiam sejenak memikirkan hal yang entah mengapa harus ia pikirkan , mana bisa ia berteman dengan Kai seorang yang dingin bahkan tidak memiliki teman satupun mungkin selain orang tuanya, dan juga ia adalah pribadi yang pendiam Namun sedikit cerewet dan lugu,, mungkin itu adalah gambaran yang tepat untuk sosok Kyungsoo, dan jika pribadi yang dingin dan pendiam di satukan, apa jadinya nanti, dan Kyungsoo pun menghela nafas

Ia memandangi kembali namja tampan yang bernama Kim Jongin itu,, senyum terukir di bibir kisablenya _'sungguh sempurna'_ gumamnya yang terus memandang sosok tampan yang tengah duduk di atas mobilnya di parkiran tak jauh dari tempat kYungsoo duduk bersama Baekhyun,

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum manis, masih setia memandangi sosok sempurna menurutnya itu

" yayaya..kenapa kau senyum-senyum, apa kau mulai gila karna Kai" teriak Baekhyun sedikit mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo

" dia adalah namja yang menolongku Baek"

Dan baekhyun terdiam menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai secara bergantian , Baekhyun tak percaya apa yang kyungsoo ucapkan , sungguh . seorang Kim Jongin menolong teman barunya. Sulit di percaya

Namun hai, bukankah Kai juga manusia yang masih memiliki hati, dan tidak ada kata tidak mungkin di dunia ini Bukan!

.

.

Dean sejak saat itu kegiatan sehari-hari Kyungsoo hanyalah untuk memandangi sosok tampan penolongnya itu dari jauh

Dan tanpa ia sadari pula Kai mengetahui jika Kyungsoo sering bahkan terlalu sering memperhatikanya di kampus

...

Sudah 3 bulan tepat Kyungsoo menjadi mahasiswa di kampus barunya, dan selama itu pula ia masih setia mengagumi sosok Kai dari jarak jauh , namun tidak untuk siang ini,ia harus absen dari kegiatan _mengaggumi Kim Jongin dari jauh_ karna ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan kampus,

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ke kantin karna jujur saja perutnya belum terisi apa-apa sejak tadi pagi, dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang, " hahhh.." Kyungsoo menghela nafas karna lelah dan tak semangat karna hari ini dia belum melihat sosok tampan yang menolongnya,

" Adjussi, orange jus satu" teriak Kyungsoo dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk meng-istirahatkan tubuhnya, ia menatap anak-anak yang berlalu lalang, kampusnya masih ramai, dan Baekhyun yang kini menjadi sahabatnya pun tengah less vokal, ia hanya sendiri, dan Kyungsoo-pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengan di atas meja.

" Sendiri,," Tanya seorang namja tampan dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sempat terlonjak kaget saat melihat siapa namja itu, dan berujung ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, gugup,itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan dan sebagai jawaban Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu karna rona merah kini mulai menjalar di wajah menghiasi pipi gembilnya, dan berujung dengan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali di meja kantin kampusnya itu

'' Kau kenapa, apa kau sakit " tanya Kai , Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari meja, ohh, sungguh ia belum siap baru saja ia memikirkan Kai tadi.

" Kau sudah makan ?" tanya Kai lagi mencoba membuka percakapan, membuat orang-orang yang melihat kai mengajak ngobrol seseorang menatapnya tak percaya _ benarkan dia Kim Jongin si namja Dingin dan tampan yang tak memiliki teman itu_

" Aku sudah kenyang , aku permisi" Kyungsoo segera bangkit , berbalik tak mau kai melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan parahnya, dan meninggalkan Kai sendiri yang menatap kepergiannya bingung dan melupakan rasa lelah dan laparnya "dia kenapa?" guman kai sangat pelan sambil mengedikan bahunya dan ikut meninggalkan kantin itu pula.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan wajah memerah , otaknya seolah lumpuh saat seorang yang ia kagumi tiba-tiba menyapanya , Oh God,, sungguh itu adalah saat –saat dimana Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya tersengat listrik beribu-ribu Volt

''Aishhh wajah sialan kenapa juga kau harus blussing di saat yang tak ku inginkan '' kyungsoo-pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya karna malu sekaligus senang dan bahagia ahhh...entahlah perasaan apa ini namanya.

Kyungsoo pergimenemui Baekhyun dan menceritakan kejadian itu yang sangat langka itu, yah,,,walau sebagian orang menganggap hal seperti itu biasa saja dan sering terjadi pada orang lain, tapi untuk seorang kim jongin menyapa seorang Do Kyungsoo itu sudah sangat luar biasa, untuk pertama kalinya namja berhati dingin dan irit bicara seperti Kai yang selalu di kagumi datang menghampiri sosok mungil nan Lugu . Do Kyungsoo.

Tak terasa Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kai ..namja yangg terkenal dingin dan tak memiliki teman di kampusnya itu perlahan mulai berubah image . Kai kini menjadi pelindung namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo . dan Kyungsoo-pun mulai bergantung pada Kai . tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila kelak Kai tak ada di sampingnya lagi.entah bagaimana awal kedekatan mereka, yang jelas sejak kejadian di kantin itu Kai sering menghampiri kyungsoo yang awalnya-malu-malu bila di dekatnya , dan seperti sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mulai bisa menetralkan aliran darahnya dan juga fungsi kerja jantungnya saat bersama Kai.

Xxx

"yakkk, Kim Jongin… Kenapa kau lama sekali, eohh?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang, menunggu bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan, dan selang beberapa menit Kyungsoo dapat melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah menyala mendekat kearahanya, hafal mobil siapa itu Kyungsoo langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan berteriak " AKU HAMPIR MATI MENUNGGUMU KIM JONGIN" tepat setelah Kai memberhentikan mobilnya di hadapan kyungsoo .

"Ayolaaahhh, Soo… Nanti saja marahnya. Aku bisa terlambat jika kau mengoceh sekarang !" Kyungsoo menghela napas berat, sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping kemudi Kai. Kai pun kembali diam ,yahhh bagi Kyungsoo itu sudah biasa.

Kai tersenyum simpul tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo , dan Kyungsoo bersukur seditaknya walau hanya dirinya, setidaknya kini Kai memiliki seseorang yang bisa di sebut sebagai teman walau hati kecilnya sangat menolak kata teman itu , Kyungsoo sadar, Kai banyak berubah semenjak ia mengenalnya, Kai tidak seperti yang anak-anak di kampusnya ceritakan , Kai bukanlah namja yang dingin, dia juga bukan namja yang irit bicara, mereka bahkan sering adu mulut hanya karna masalah yang sepele, Kai bukanlah namja yang dingin, menurut kyungsoo malah sebaliknya menurutnya Kai adalah sosok namja yang hangat, hanya saja, Kai belum terlalu terbuka terhadap semua orang termasuk dirinya. Dan Kyungsoo berjanji kehadirannya akan merubah sedikit demi sedikit pribadi Kai yang tertutup dan anti sosial itu menjadi namja tampan yang hangat dan murah senyum ,sosok namja idaman yang sempurna , terutama untuk dirinya. Walaupun sepertinya itu akan sedikit sulit.

.

.

.

.

"Yaaaaakkk Kai pelan pelan.. aku masih ingin hidup.. aku belum menyelesaikan kuliahku dan Yang palingg penting aku belum menikahhh yaaaa...yaaaaaa yakk Kim Jongiiiiii...in" teriak Kyungsoo histeris karna Kai melajukan mobilnya melebihi kecepatan pengendara pada umumnya

"Ck..kau ini terlalu berlebihan Soo... bukakah ini menyenangkan hahahaha"dan Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kai yang kini tengah tersenyum mengejek

. ''SELAMATKAN KAMI TUHAN , DAN JANGAN KAU BUAT ORANG DI SAMPINGKU INI MENJADI SEMAKIN TIDAK WARAS'' Kai memutar matanya dan menghela nafas saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo

"-_- Kau benar-benar berlebihan, Soo !" Kai berdecak pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil merapalkan doa yang entah doa apa itu. ,. kai tersenyum penuh arti dan memacu mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi lagi

.

.

.

Kai mencintai Kyungsoo! Entahlah , mungkin saat ini Kai sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo melebihi apapun, namun ia ragu... Ia juga mencintai namja cantik itu sebagai seorang namja . Bukan sebagai saudara atau sahabat. dan itu terasa Entah sejak kapan Kai merasakan hal ini. Ia sendiri ragu akan perasaannya, tapi tiap ia mencari Jawaban untuk hatinya, ia tak pernah menemukan jawabnya atas perasaanya sendiri. Kyungsoo merubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih cerah dan Kai memilih memendam perasaan yang sejujurnya mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata itu.

Ckiiiiiitttt

Duuk

" Yahhhh" Pekik Kyungsoo karna keningya sukses terhantan daskbord

"Sampai..."ujar Kai Cuek tak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang kini memijat keningnya yang berdenyut , Kai lebih memilih membuka seatbelt yang Kyungsoo kenakan

" Appoyo..." rengek Kyungsoo

" Next time,,, pakailah seatbelt dengan benar agar keningmu tidak menjadi seperti ikan Louhan"

"sialan Kau" decih Kyungsoo menatap Kai kesal, dan matanya menatap keluar untuk memastikan dimana iia berada sekarang dan ~

"OMOOO... hahhh... akhirnya aku sampai ke kampus dengan selamat yaa Tuhan~ " Kyungsoo memekik senang sambil mengelus dada kirinya, sekarang dia bisa bernafas lega karna sampai dengan selamat dan masih bisa menlanjutkan hidupnya yang indah ini , ckc

Pletakkk

"yakkk Kim Jongin appo" Kyungsoo meringis Setelah mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari Kai Tepat di keningnya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

"kau selalu berlebihan Soo" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Kai membantu Kyungsoo mengelus keningnya yang ia buat sakit kembali.

.

.

.

Kai Namja berkulit kecoklatan itu kini tengah berada di sebuah padang ilalang yang sunyi dan senyap, hanya gemuruh angin dan dedaunan yang saling bersentuhan yang menghiasi sekelilingnya, ia selalu memikirkan perasaan yang telah ia rasakan selama lebih dari 7 Bulan ia mengenal sosok manis Do Kyungsoo. kai tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat menyayangi namja manis itu,

"Cinta?Apa yang harus aku lakukan?.Mengungkapkannya atau...?.aku takut,sangat takut jika akhirnya akulah yang akan membuatnya terluka" dan Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk menimpa wajahnya, menenangkan hati dan pikiranya sejenak, sungguh, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo.

_**...**_

_**Dan rasa dari keraguan itu terhapuskan**_

_**...**_

" Soo ikut aku"

" Yahhh.. Kai, aku membereskan buku-buku ku dulu" protes Kungsoo saat kai secara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya saat jam kuliah keduanya selesai. Dan karna tak mau menunggu terlalu lama Kai-pun ikut membantu membereskan Buku-buku kyungsoo dan menyeret namja munggil itu entah kemana

" yahh Kai bisakah kau tidak menyeretku, tanganku sakit " protes Kyungsoo karna ia merasa kwalahan mengimbangi langkah lebar kai dan tangannya yang bisa ia pastikan sudah memerah

Kai hanya diam dan terus membawa Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya " Kai , sebenarnya kita mau kemana"

" ada yang ingin aku katakan" ucapan kai bahkan tak Kyungsoo dengar karna ia sibuk membenahi tasnya yang hampis jatuh dan mengimbangi langkahnya agar tidak terjatuh oleh ulah namja tampan yang menurutnya sempurna itu dan arogan dan posesif dan, entahlah masih banyak lagi setelah ia mengenal sosok tampan berkulit tan itu.

.

.

.

Lapangan parkir yang cukup ramai saat itu adalah tempat Kyungsoo dan Kai berlabuh, setelah Kai menyeret Kyungsoo meninggalkan kelasnya karna Kyungsoo yang terus merengek meminta ia melepaskan genggamannya dan denggan terpaksa Kai melepaskanya walaupun bukan di parkiran tempat tujuan awalnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo begitu intens membuat kyungsoo begitu gugup, sebenarnya apa yang akan namja tan ini lakukan padanya, kenapa juga tatapan itu terlihat menyeramkan di mata kyungsoo,

" Ka-Kai... kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya kyungsoo gugup dan setelahnya ia dapat melihat Kai tersenyum dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang

" huwaaaa"

Bruuuk

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo duduk di atas cup mobil, awalnya Kyungsoo kaget akan tindakan Kai dan iapun hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali melihat sosok Kai yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan mengurung tubuh mungilnya dia antara kedua lengan dan tubuhnya

Kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kai memajukan tubuhnya

" Kk-Kkai"

" Aku tahu,, kau diam-diam menyukaiku" ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah

" aku juga tahu selama ini kau selalu memperhatikan ku, dari jauh," kini Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah

Kyungsoo tak berkutik saat Kai mengatakan hal itu, ucapannya semuanya benar, lalu Kyungsoo bisa apa?, ia harus berbuat apa?, dan apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya setelah ini?,

" Kk-Kkai, kk-kau,,, bagai-bagaimana kau"

" Kau terlalu polos Soo, Kadang Kau juga berisik"

" Aa-Aku" gugup kKyungsoo sambil memainkan ujung bajunya

" jadi~" Kai memegang keduA pandak sempit Kyungsoo

" ~maukah kau menjadi namja chinguku ~Do Kyungso?"

Deg

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya yang dimata Kai terLihat begitu Lucu, Kyungsoo tersadar akan sesuatu, apakah tadi Kai bilang ' _maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku __Do Kyungsoo__'_ dan jika benar, siapaun tolong cubit pipi Kyungsoo, bila perlu pukul tangannya , sungguh Kyungsoo hanya ingin yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi

kai melingkarkan tanganya di antara leher dan pundak kyungsoo, membuat tubuh mungiL kyungsoo kembali menegang, itu bisa di katakan berpelukan, namun ini bukan sebuah pelukan , Kai memakaikan sebuah liontin berinisal "K" dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo setelahnya, Kyungsoo tertegun akan perbuatan Kai padanya, benarkah ini Kim Jongin yang ia kenal?

_**...**_

_**Aku takkan pernah merasa sendiri lagi denganmu disisiku**_

_**Kau adalah satu-satunya,dan padamu aku percaya.**_

_**...**_

walaupun cara Kai mengatakan cintanya tak seromantis yang kyungsoo harapkan. Seperti dengan bersimpuh di hadapan Kyungsoo dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya ,menyodorkan kalung itu di hadapannya meminta Kyungsoo untuk memilih jika ia menerima maka Kai akan memakaikan kalung itu dan jika kyungsoo menolak maka Kai akan membuang kalung itu, namun ini apa ! bahkan Kyungsoo belum menjawab pernyataannya , dan kai malah langsung memakaikan kalung itu di leher putihnya "sungguh orang ini" batin Kyungsoo,

dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas mobilnya hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung,Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa terdiam seperti orang bodoh tanpa menanggapai pernyataan Kai, Dan kaipun terdiam memandang Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung membuka suaranya untuk menjawab , sungguh Kai sangat tidak ingin menerima penolakan dari Kyungsoo, raut kekesalan mulai tergambar jelas di wajah kim jongin, kesan dingin itu kembali datang, terlihat jelas oleh mata bulat nan indah milik Kyungsoo , bolehkah Kai egois untuk saat ini, bolehkah ia egois untuk memiliki kyungsoo dan meniti kebahagiaan bersamanya,, kai berharap hanya kebahagiaan yang ia beri untuk kyungsoo kelak, namun sekelebat ingatan dan perasaan buruk hinggap di fikiranya, ' kebahagiaan itu tak mungkin selamanya' jadi bolehkah ia egois sekarang dan membahagiakan keyungsoo semampu ia melakukannya

Kai mengambil langkah mundur,,wajah dingin kembali terlihat menyeramkan, kyungsoo takut '_apa sebenarnya yang akan dia lakukan'_ fikir kyungsoo dan hal selanjutnya yang Kai lakukan malah membuat Kyungsoo tercengang

" DO KYUNGSOOO ,,, JADILAH NAMJACHINGUKU" Kai berteriak seperti orang gila di lapangan parkir yang jelas tidak sepi itu, membuat beberapa pasang mata, ani, hampir semua mata memandang ke arah mereka secara bergantian, Kyungsoo resah dan juga risih di tatap intents dan ingin tahu oleh banyak pasang mata, namun kai terlihat seolah tak memperdulikanya , "_hal gila apa sebenarnya yang saat ini dia lakukan,__"_ batin Kyungsoo

Tapi sejujurnya teriakan itu bagai sebuah simfoni yang menyejukan hati seorang Do Kyungsoo , ia menitikan air matanya dan berlari memeluk tubuh tegap Kai

" Aku mencintaimu" jawab Kyungsoo Akhirnya, dan Kai pun memeluk kyungso begitu erat, selang beberapa saat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka , kai tersenyum begitu tampan , memandang Kyungsoo begitu intens,, tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dan mengelus kedua pipinya dan menariknya mendekat dan lebih dekat dengan wajahnya hingga bibir kissable mereka menyatu

.

.

.

_**Dan kita akan pergi melalui saat-saat baik dan buruk.**_

_**Kau telah berada disana dari awal untukku.**_

_**Dan cintamu selalu benar**_

_**...**_

" Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan Soo " teriak kai saat Kyungsoo masuk kekelasnya dan dengan seenak jidatnya menarik tanggan Kai untuk mengikutinya.

" Diam dan ikut saja" ucap Kyungsoo

" Kau,," desis Kai

" Berisik" Kyungsoo segera mengintrupsi sebelum Kai mulai berkomentar panjang lebar

...

Kini Kai berada di kantin sekolah bersama Kyungsoo,rupanya tadi Kyungsoo menyeretnya kekantin karena ia merasa begitu lapar.

" Kau harus mentlaktirku sebagai permintaan maafmu"

" memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa padamu'' tanya Kai cuek masih dengan wajah datarnya_sepertinya kai tidak bisa lepas dari image namja dingin_

Pletak

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Kai dengan kotak dissu yang tersedia di setiap meja kantin kampusnya itu

" yahh apa yang kau lakukan eohh" protes Kai

" Kau tidak sadar apa kesalahan mu yeoh,,,biar aku bantu menegingatkannya tuan Kim Jongin, aku begadang semalaman hingga pagi menjelang untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu, hingga membuatku bangun terlambat dan melupakan sarapan pagiku , berujung dengan aku yang tak konsen dengan dosen yang menerangkan karna sakit di perutku mulai berteriak minta di sirami makanan, dan sekarang kau malah bertanya apa kesalahanmu setelah kau hampir membuat kekasih mu ini pingsan karna kelaparan eum"

Kai hanya berkedip dan terseyum paksa, jujur ia tak ingat " jadi ini permintaan maaf yah Ssoo, Baiklah, Aku akan mentlaktir kekasihku yang manis dan cerewet ini" Ucap Jongin dengan senyum terpaksa di bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya Bosan.

" Bahkan, ini tidak pantas di sebut sebagai ucapan maaf Kai" cibir Kyungsoo sambil melirik namja di hadapannya itu.

" Ayolah jangan keras kepala Soo Babyku yang manis,, lagi pula salah kau sendiri mengapa tak memberitahuku agar membantumu mengerjakan tugasku"

" YAHH" Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Kai

Kai malah tertawa terbahak, sungguh semenjak mengenal Kyungsoo Jongin benar-benar berubah dan bisa melepas tawanya, biarpun hanya kepada Kyungsoo.

" Sudahlah Soo-ie,, lebih baik kita memesan makanan dulu,, bukankah kau bilang tadi lapar Bukan" tawar Kai memcobaa meluluhkan kembali suasana hati Kyungsoo

" Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo malas  
" Tapi sekarang aku lapar" timpal Kai dengan nada sedikit bahkan sangat seikit untuk di katakan ia merengek kepada kyungsoo

" Ya sudah pesan makananmu kalo begitu" jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan nada yang ia buat ketus  
"Apa kau tak lapar Chagi?"  
" Tidak"

Dan Kai hanya menghela nafas, Kyungsoo memang keras kepala akhh salah tapi kyungsoo itu manja,

Makanan kini sudah tersaji di meja hadapan mereka, dan tentu saja semuanya Kai yang memesan karna Kyungsoo sibuk memandangi beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang di kantin sekolahnya itu dengan itu Kris sibuk memakan makanan yang di pesanya yang di pesannya,  
" Chagiya,, kau kenapa?apa kau tak enak badan sehingga kau tidak nafsu makan ?" Tanya Kai sambil memakan makanannya.

" Kau menghilangkan selera makanku !" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Kai

" Bukankah kau membawaku kemari karna kau lapar, bagaimana bisa sekarang kau bilang tidak lapar eumhh, sia-sia aku membelikannya untukku,, dari tadi kau hanya berdiam saja tanpa menyentuh makananmu,,"

" Yahh , kau ini iklas tidak memesankannya untukku Kai" pekik Kyungsoo dengan garpu yang siap ia layangkan ke wajah kekasihnya itu namun Kai malah terkikik bahkan hampir tersedak makananya , karna kesal Akhirnya menarik makanannya karna sejujurnya cacingnya memang tengah membutuhkan asupan makanan di hadapanya itu.

Kai mmengukir senyuman yang sulit di artikan di sudut bibirnya namun Kungsoo tak menyadarinya karna ia sekarang tengah sibuk memakan makanan yang Kai pesankan untuknya .

"Apa kau bisa makan denagan benar" Kai langsung menarik sendok yang Kyungsoo pengang dan menyendokan makanan itu ke mulut Kyungsool sambil berkata"Aaaaaaaaaa"

Kyungsoo kaget dengan tingkah Kai yang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo hanya mampu berkedip karna mulutnya penuh dengan makanan membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menerima suapan demi suapan dari tangan Kai begitu saja tanpa menolak, dan akibatnya pipinya merona parah,Kai yang melihat rona merah itu tertawa

" kenapa tertawa seperti itu Bodoh''

" karna Kau terlihat menggemaskan ,Soo" Kyungsoo kembali blussing , dan merebut sendo yang ada di tangan Kai " aku bisa melakukannya sendiri "

Kai mengedikan bahunya dan mengambil orange juss pesanannya, meminumnya pelan sambil memperhatikan kembali kekasihnya makan , Kai kembali tertawa,

Fiuhhhh

otak jahilnya hinggap sejenak, Kai menyiram wajah Kyungsoo dengan juss melalui sedotan yang ia gunakan, memang tidak basah tapi sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo kotor

" Yakk Kim Jongin bodoh,, wajahku ~" 

Dan kasak kusuk di kantin mulai ramai karna 2 namja yang makan dengan tidak tenang , padahal mereka sepasang kekasih

" bisa tidak bisakah mereka berdua tidak berisik jika bersama, jinjja" timpal penjaga kantin

Dan mereka kini malah saling mencubit dan memukul dengan tawa di bibir masing-masing

" aku menolak permintaan maaf mu Kim Jongin" pekik Kyungsoo sambil meninju dada Kai yang mampu membuat Kai meringis

Kai menghentikan tawanya, sakit di dadanya benar-benar menyiksa " Soo Aku ke toilet sebentar ne, tunggu aku" pinta kai

" yah, kau mau melarikan diri "

'' tidak, tunggulah sebentar" teriak kai yang kini berlari kecil menuju sebuah toilet terdekat di kantin itu.

_**...**_

_**Aku memberikan hatiku untukmu**_

_**Aku memberikan hatiku,karena kau tidak ada bandingannya didunia ini**_

_**...**_

'' Huwaahhhh pemandanganya sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini,," Kyungsoo memekik senang melihat hamparan ilalang dengan bunganya dan danau yang tak jauh dari tempatnya

" Kesini Kai" panggil Kyungsoo lagi dengan sedikit berteriak , " Aishh . Kau ini'' karna Kai yang diam saja akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik lengan Kai yang sibuk dengan kameranya

" Yaa,,yak,, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja Soo-ya" Kyungsoo mengedikan Bahu dan tersenyum tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kai, Kai pun ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

" Imut-nya Namjaku " godakai sambil mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo

" yaya.." protes kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul tangan Kai agar terlepas

" Yakkk Sakit Pabo" Teriaknya saat Kai semakin kemcang menccubit pipi saking gemasnya,

Kai malah tertawa membuat Kyungsoo kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang wajahnya dari hadapan kai.. dan Kaipun bertambah gemas saja melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu…

" jangan marah chagi, kau semakin imut kalau begitu "ujar Kai sambil me-noel noel dagu Kyungsoo

" Kalau begitu aku akan terus marah" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya

''Oh ayolah Soo-chagi. Apakah kau ingin namjachingumu ini terserang sakit jantung karna marahmu yang begitu membuatku gemas eumm"

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi suara Kai

" Soo-ya"

"..."

" baby"

"..."

" chagi baby Soo"

" aissh" hanya desisan yang keuar dari bibir Kyungsoo

" Kyungsoo-ya"

"..."

Kai geram dan ~" Yakk... ,Mata klereng"

" SIALAN KA~"

Jepreeet

jepreeetttt

Kai Tersenyum kemenangan karna berhasil mengambil perhatian namjanya, tepat sat Kyungsoo membalikan wajahnya dengan wajah kesal, Kai tertawa terbahak

" YAAak Kim jongin pabbo kau ~... Ishhh " Kyungsoo berniat memukul Kai dengan tangannya namun Kai terlebih dulu berlari menjauh dari hadapanya,

"NOE PABOYAAA~" Pekik Kyungsoo dengan senyuman

Kai berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo sepertinya

" noe jinja" desis Kyungsoo dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun berlari mengejar Kai

.

.

.

Kai mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak akibat berlari tadi, padahal jarak dari tempatnya tadi menuju tepi danau yang kini ia pijaki hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja bahkan tidak sampai 50M , Kai mengatur nafanya senormal mungkin, ia juga sedikit memukul dadanya , setelah di rasa membaik kai melihat hasil footonya tadi, dan senyum merekah saat ia melihat wajah marah khyungsoo yang sukses ia curi dengan kameranya, sepertinya tidak sia-sia dia membawa kamera hari ini,

" PABOYA" pekik Kyungsoo dari arah belakang , Kai membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyyum, merentangkan kedua tanganya untuk menyembut kedatangan Kyungsoo yang mengejarnya

" Ishh" lagi dan lagi kyungsoo berdecih namun akhirnya ia berhambur ke pelukan kekasihnya itu

.

.

.

Saat ini Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk di tepi danau setelah acara kejer mengejar mereka selesai,Kai memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo

"Soo-Chagi,,,mari selca" Pinta Kai sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis yang menggembang dibibir kisablenya, Kyungsoo menggangguk

Kai meletakan kamera di atas batu besar dan men-settingnya

" Palli-Palli'' teriak Kyungsoo

" hana, dul, set~"

"KIMCI~" teriak mereka berdua serempak dengan jari tangan yang membentuk huruf V

Jepreeeet

Dan kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya terkejut

Jepretttt

Karna kesal Kyungsoo memukul kepala Kai

Jepreeeeett

Bukannya marah kai malah memeluk nya

Jepreeett

Jepreeet

Jepreet

Entah sudah berapa foto dengan berbagai pose yang aneh yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas itu membuat senyum di bibir mereka tak pernah pudar, cinta yang hangat pada jiwa kedua namja itu saangat terasa,,sungguh siapapun yang melihat kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu pasti sangat iri,,kebahagiaan mereka sungguh terasa,

Dan Setelah acara potret memotret mereka selasai kai menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marron di hadapan Kyungsoo yang saat ini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kai

" Apa iyu Kai ?" Tanya Kyungsoo Bingung dan ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kai dan memandang kotak yang berada di tangan namjanya itu secara bergantian.

kai membuka kotak itu

" MWOOOOOOOOAHHH,,,APA AKU TIDAK SALAH LIHAT" dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat mendapati dua cincin yang sangat indah di dalamnya

" K-kai,,, Untuk apa dua cincin ini" Jantung Kyungsoo mulai

" tentu saja ini untuk Kita Soo" jawab kai dengan tenang

Kai menggambil salah satu cincin itu " Soo BukA Kalungmu" Kyungsoo menyeryit bingunvg " untuk apa " tanyanya. " buka saja" dan akhirnya Kyungsoo-pun membukanya

Kai memasukan cincin itu kedalam kalung pemberianya dulu yang berinisial "K" dan kini kalung itu memiliki dua bandul " kenapa kau malah memasangkanya ke kalung itu ? kenapa bukan di jariku Kai" protes Kyungsoo , Kai masih tersenytum tulus dan begitu tampan jauh dari kesan dinginya dulu

" lihatlah jika ndi gabungkan kedalam liontin ini, bukankah terlihat indah, sebuah lingkaran dengan huruf 'K' di dalamnya" Kyungsoo mengamati bentuk kalung itu " yahh ,, memang indah " jawanya sambul menganggukan kepalanya pelan

" dan apakah kau tahu artinya ?" tanya kai yang di jawab kyungsoo dengan sebuah gelengan

Senyum kai tak pernah luntur , Kai memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengankalung itu di hadapan mereka berdua,

" cincin ini adalah pengikat hati kita Soo, Cincin ini adalah salah satu bukti perasaan kita masing-masing , dan kau tahu bukan inisial 'K' Di liontinmu adalah namaku, jadi di kalung ini kau mengikatku , mengikat hatiku dalam lingkaran cintamu , menghangatkanku dengan kasihmu, jadi jangan pernah kau melepas Kalung ini Soo, Ingat pesan ku"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Kai kembali memasangkan kalung itu di leher jenjang yang putih dan mulus Kyungsoon " Indah bukan!" Kai memandang kalung yang sudah terpasang di leher kyungsoo itu begitu puas, Kyungsoo meraba lehernya, matanya mulai berkaca, ia tak menyangka Kai begitu menyayangi dan mencintainya dengan tulus, dan apa itu... sungguh senyuman Kai saat itu Menambah kerja jantung Kyungsoo semakin cepat

" ka-kai,,,hiks"

" He-Hei,, dulu menangis,Palli pasangkan Cincin yang satunya dijariku,,"

Kai menyodorkan kotak yang berisi cincin yang satunya pada Kyungsoo

"Pabboya" umpat Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tangan mungilnya mengambil cincin indah itu memasangkannya di jari milik Kai, Namjachingu-nya

"YEAHHH mulai saat ini, kau hanya milikku Do-Kyungsoo" dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama

"Aku Jadi ingin segera menikahimu,,,," mendengar penuturan Kai, Kyungsoo langsung berhambur memeluknya , bahun Kai terasa basah saat Kyunsoo memeluknya erat " ssssttt uljima , seharusnya kau tersenyum bahagia, dasar namjaku yang pabo" namun tangan kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo saat mengatakan hal itu , dan alhasil tangisan Kyungsoo semakin erat memeluknya begitupun tangisnya yang ikut mengencang,

Kai ikut menitikan air matanya, ia takut , ia kehilangan Kyungsoo, Ia takut ia tidak dapat menepati janjinya membahagiakan Kyungsoo, Ia taku Ia melukai Kyungsoo karna dirinya sendiri,

" _Tuhan bisakah kau membiarkan kami agar tetap seperti ini, di liputi kebahagiaan dan cinta "_

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik bahu Kyungsoo pelan, menghapus air mata namjanya dengan ibu jarinya, dan hal selanjutnya Kai menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo di lihatnya wajah Kyungsoo yang basah karna sisa air mata " Gomawo, joengmal Gumawo, karna telah mencintaiku dengan tulus Soo-ya, dan berjanjilah untuk terus tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun ,jangan menangis" Kai mengecup kedua mata kyungsoo, Kyungsoo masih bungkam dan belum menjawab

" kau kenapa Chagiya?" tanya Kai karna Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan yang pantas di sebut perintah itu"apa kau tidak mau berjanji padaku ?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "mana tanganmu!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai yang tadi ia pasangkan cincin

Kyungsoo menautkan jari kelingking mereka,

" Berjanjilah Kai " Kai menarik posisi Jari yang Kyungsoo kaitkan namun Kyungsoo kembali menarinya dan malah membentaknya " SETELAH SEJAUH INI APA KAU TAK INGIN BERJANJI PADAKU" Dan kaipun mengangguk menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo tak ingin Kyungsoo kecewa

" Berjanjilah kai, kau, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" Kai terdiaam cukup lama dalam hati ia memohon'maafkan aku tuhan' " Yah Aku berjanji Soo" jawabnya meyakinkan "dan Kaupun harus berjanji padaku Soo!" Tanpa menunggu waktu lam kyungsoopun langsung menganagguk,

Kai mengeratkan kaitan jarinya dengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memandang kaitan jari mereka dan wajah kai secara bergantian, jujur perasaan Kyungsoo mulai diliputi ketakutan,Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam penuh keseriusan

"**Jika kita tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain , ****berjanjilah **** hati kita akan tetap bersama**" dan Kungsoo-pun melebarkan seenyumya,ternyata bukan hal yang aneh yang kai ucapkan.

" ne aku berjanji Kai",,,, "**j****ika kita tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain , ****berjanjilah**** hati kita akan tetap bersama**" ulang Kyungsoo sambil menguncang guncang tangan yang kini terpaut mengikat janji itu

Kai mencium Kyungsoo saat itu juga tanpa melepas kaitan jari keleingking mereka

Kyungsoo memejamkan maanya menikmati ciuman lembut yang kai berikan,tangan mereka terlepas , kyungsoo memeluk tengkuk Kai dan Kai dan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo erat di dalam pelukannya.

" aku mencintaimu, sampai akhir hayatku, itu janjiku "ucap Kai

" aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kai,,,Gomawo"

Dan merekapun kembali berpelukan dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir kisable mereka

_**Aku tak dapat muncul dengan mengucapkan sepatah katapun**_

_**Aku tak tahu apakah aku dapat melihat wajahmu lagi**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo terus berlari dan berlari menuju rumah sakit dimana Kai berada sekarang "tunggu aku kai, hiks, tunggu aku,, kau haruss kuat,, jangan pernah kau mencoba tinggalkan aku hiks , tunggu aku Chagiya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini para dokter tengah mempersiapkan pralatan untuk operasi Kai, dan lKai kini tengah di cek kondisinya oleh para perawat yang bertugas sebelum operasi dimulai dan memindahkannya ke ruang operasi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuan Kim dan nyonya Kim beserta noona Kai kini tengah termenggu cemas akan keadaan orang tersayang mereka di dalam sana , Nyonya Kim terus mondar mandir dengan merapalkan beribu doa untuk keselamatan anaknya dan Tuan Kim yang sibuk menenangkan istrinya, dialah yang harus kuat disini untuk menyemangati keluarga mereka sebagai kepala keluarga

Sedangkan noona Kai sendiri sibuk menunngu kedatangan Kyungsoo dan menanti cemas Operasi adik semata wayangnya itu,

Para perawat kini mulai memindah Kai ke ruang operasi,,,mereka semakin panic, dan menyemangati Kai sebisa mereka walau hati mereka diliputi rasa takut,hingga pintu ruang operasipun tertutup rapat,,,

' Kyungsoo-ya kemana kau, kenapa kau tak kunjung datang , operasinya akan segera di mulai, kai membutuhkanku Kyungsoo' batin Noona Kai Geram.

" sabarlaah kris,, mungkin sebentar lagi,,,"suho berkata setenang mungkin walau hatinya saat ini sangat cemas,,,

kini Kyungsoo telah sampai di rumah sakit., ia memencet gusar tombol liff namun tak kunjung terbuka, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari tangga darurat untuk mencapai ruangan operasi kekasihnya itu yang terletak di lantai 15,tak khayal kakinya tersandung anak tangga saat berlari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu, seolah tak mengenal kata lelah,tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hanya terfokus pada satunama, Kim Jongin, yahh lKim Jongin-nya, ia harus cepat menemui Kim Jonginya sebelum semuanya terlambat,

**.**

**.**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

" KAAAAAAAAIIII" dan semua mata yang ada lorong itupun depan mengarah pada sumber suara yang meneriaki nama KAI itu,

Semuanya terdiam mematung melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat berantakan

" Kyungsoo-ya" Noona Kai menghampirinya

" dimana Kai noona" nafas Kyungsoo memburu,, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"DIMANA KAI JAWAB AKU NOONA... HIKSS" tubuh Kyungsoo ambruk di lantai dingin itu

Noona kai mensejajarkan duduknya ,mengelus pundaak kyungsoo yang bergetar " Kai menitipkan ini padaku,dia yang menyuruhku menyerahkanya,di waktu ~yang tepat" Kyungsoo terdiam, nafasnya tercekat memandanggi cincin itu,,

Itu cincin yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat ini di liontinya bersama dengan inisial 'K' ,, air mata pun kini terjun dengan bebasnya di kedua mata inda

" Kk-Kai,,, hiks, kau haruss kuat, hiks ,Baby Kau pasti kuat,,hiks,,,'' Kyungsoo menaggis sesenggukan

" AKU HARUS MASUK,,AKU AKU HARUS MASUK,,," Dengan tiba – tiba Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri pintu ruang operasi itu ,,namun Appa Kai mencekal lengannya kuat " tenangkan dirimu sayang, Kai sedang berjuang untuk kita, untukmu juga ,,,"

" Bagaimana bisa aku bisa tenang Appa, sedangkan Kai , dia di dalam membutuhkanku , aku harus hisk, menemaninya berjuang Appa, Aku harus menemaninya hiks,hiks, Kai-ku tengah berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya, demi kita, AKU HARUS MASUK APPA ~"

" KYUNGSOO-YA" dan pekikan nyonya Kim sukses melumbuhkan pemberintakan Kyungsoo

" anaku adalah namja yang kuat, kau harus percaya itu, dia pasti kembali"

" Kyungsoo percayakan semuanya pada yang Tuhan, yakinlah,semuanya akan baik-baik saja,'' Kyungsoo terkulai lemas di dekapanNoona Kai itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya " Kai harus tetap hidup hyung, dia sudah berjandi padaku hiks

...

" _**Berjanjilah Kai " K**__**ai menarik posisi **__**Jari**__** yang**__** Kyungsoo kaitkan namun Kyungsoo kembali menarinya dan malah membentaknya " SETELAH SEJAUH INI APA KAU TAK INGIN BERJANJI PADAKU" **____**Dan kaipun mengangguk menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo tak ingin Kyungsoo kecewa**_

" _**Berjanjilah kai, kau, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" Kai terdiaam cukup lama dalam hati ia memohon'maafkan aku tuhan' " Yah Aku berjanji Soo" jawabnya meyakinkan "dan Kaupun harus berjanji padaku Soo!" Tanpa menunggu waktu lam kyungsoopun langsung menganagguk,**_

_**Kai mengeratkan kaitan jarinya dengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memandang kaitan jari mereka dan wajah kai secara bergantian, jujur perasaan Kyungsoo mulai diliputi ketakutan,Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam penuh keseriusan**_

"_**Jika kita tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain , **__**berjanjilah **__** hati kita akan tetap bersama**__**" dan **__**Kungsoo-pun **__**melebarkan seenyumya,**__**ternyata bukan hal yang aneh yang kai ucapkan.**_

" _**ne aku berjanji**__** K**__**ai**__**"**__**,,,, **__**"**__**j**__**ika kita tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain , **__**berjanjilah**__** hati kita akan tetap bersama**__**" ulang **__**Kyungsoo **__**sambil menguncang guncang tangan yang kini terpaut mengikat janji itu**_

_**Kai mencium Kyungsoo saat itu juga tanpa melepas kaitan jari keleingking mereka**_

_**Kyungsoo memejamkan maanya **__**menikmati ciuman lembut yang kai berikan,**__**tangan mereka terlepas , kyungsoo memeluk tengkuk Kai dan Kai dan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo erat di dalam pelukannya.**_

" _**aku mencintaimu**__**, sampai akhir hayatku, itu janjiku "**__**ucap **__**K**__**ai**_

" _**aku juga sangat mencintaimu **__**K**__**ai,,,**__**Gomawo**__**"**_

Bahkan janji itu mereka ucapkan 2 minggu yang lalu

_**Sesuatu terkubur di suatu tempat di hatiku yang terdalam**_

_**Sesuatu yang selama ini terasa sakit dan kurindukan darimu**_

_**...**_

Kyungsoo berjalan lunglai dilorong Apartementnya yang sepi, air mata terus mengalir dari mata bulatnya dan jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, ia tak menghiraukan jika seseorang melihat keadaannya saat ini dan mengatainya aneh, mengenaskan dan lainya, terserah orang mau berkata apa melihat kondisinya saat ini, sakittt rasanya hati nya harus diringgalkan orang yang sangata ia sayangi,, meninggalkanya terluka, membohongi perasaanya dan mempermainkan cintanya ,namun , mungkin Tuhan memilih bahwa ini mungkin yang terbaik untuk Ia dan Kai,, Kyungsoo sungguh sanggat terluka,, saat ia benar-benar mengiginkan dan mengharapkan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus untuk meraih kebahagiaan , namun orang itu malah meninggalkanya untuk selama-lamanya, bahkan sebuah janjipun percuma adanya.

" kai,, taukah kau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi nyawaku sendiri,,,"

Seperti air pasang hatinya hancur,Seperti angin yang menerjang hatinya terguncang  
dan Seperti asap cinta nya memudar, ani- aniyo, "aku masih sangat mencintaimu,cinta Ini takan pernah terhapus seperti tattoo"

kyungsoo mendesah dalam tanggisnya,tubuhnya terasa lemass tak kuat lagi untuk menopang berat badannya sendiri,,dan akhirnya iapun terduduk di lantai lorong apartementnya itu, tumpah sudah airmatnya, tak kuat rasanya harus terus-terusan menahan sakit karna seseorang yang ia cintai.

Masih teringat dengan jelas ucapan Kai saat terahir kali Kyungsoo bertemu denganya di apartementnya

"K_**yungsoo **__**Kau segalanya bagiku, **__**tetaplah disisiku,**__** aku mohon, kau cinta**__** terakhirku" **_saat itu kyunsoo merasa Kai mengatakannya dengan sangat tulus , bahkan Kai sampai menangis mengatakannya , hati Kyungsoo begitu saakit mendengarnya dadanya terenyuh, itu pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Kai menangis.

Kyungsoo kembali bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya , dan setelah memasuki kamar apartemenya Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin yang terpajang indah didalam kamar pripadinya, berdiri dihadapan cermin besar yang menyamai tubuhnya ,ia melihat pantulan dirinya senidir,dan kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalaha ' menyedihkan' tubuhnya semakin kurus, kulitku semakin pucatKyungsoo tersenyum miris melihat penampilannya yang kacau " ini semua karnamu kai, kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu untuk menjagaku, lihatlah sekarang tubuhku semakin kurus, dan bukan hanya tubuhku, kau juga menyakiti hatiku , Chagi hiks " Air matapun kembali mengalir dari kedua mata Kyungsoo ,ia lelah bahkan sangat lelah terus seperti ini " KK-kAI Aku merindukanmu"

" Aku Berharap namamu pergi setelah kepergianmu, namuan, tetap, aku masih sangat mencintaimju hiks" kyungso memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan brutal

" Hiks ,,aku hanya berharap aku bisa melupakan mu dan bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa mu disampingku hiks,, dan Air mata bodoh ini akan menering , tapi kenapa kau tidak membawa hatimu juga hiks, bahkan semakin hari, aku semakin mencintaimu,hiks ,aku tak bias bernfas tanpamu , aku terpuruk KAIIII , KEMBALILAH PABBO , AKU MERINDUKANMU"

Kyungsoo seka air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir itu,tangannya terulur mengambil bingkai foto yang terpajang dengan gagahnya di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, ia tatap wajah seseorag yang tengah tersenyum manis sambil memeluknya di danau 2 bulan yang la " kau tetap Kai-ku yang tampan,,," gumamnya tanpa sadar

Kyungsoo belai wajah tampan Kai di foto itu " aku merindukanmu,,aku mencintaimu Kai,," entah sudah berapa kali Ia mengucapkan kata itu, yang jelas, sampai kapanpun atau mungkin sampai tuhan memangil nyawanya pun Kyungsoo akan tetap menggumamkan kata itu di dalam hatinya

" _**Berjanjilah Kai " K**__**ai menarik posisi **__**Jari**__** yang**__** Kyungsoo kaitkan namun Kyungsoo kembali menarinya dan malah membentaknya " SETELAH SEJAUH INI APA KAU TAK INGIN BERJANJI PADAKU" **____**Dan kaipun mengangguk menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo tak ingin Kyungsoo kecewa**_

" _**Berjanjilah kai, kau, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" Kai terdiaam cukup lama dalam hati ia memohon'maafkan aku tuhan' " Yah Aku berjanji Soo" jawabnya meyakinkan "dan Kaupun harus berjanji padaku Soo!" Tanpa menunggu waktu lam kyungsoopun langsung menganagguk,**_

_**Kai mengeratkan kaitan jarinya dengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memandang kaitan jari mereka dan wajah kai secara bergantian, jujur perasaan Kyungsoo mulai diliputi ketakutan,Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam penuh keseriusan**_

"_**Jika kita tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain , **__**berjanjilah **__** hati kita akan tetap bersama**__**" dan **__**Kungsoo-pun **__**melebarkan seenyumya,**__**ternyata bukan hal yang aneh yang kai ucapkan.**_

" _**ne aku berjanji**__** K**__**ai**__**"**__**,,,, **__**"**__**j**__**ika kita tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain , **__**berjanjilah**__** hati kita akan tetap bersama**__**" ulang **__**Kyungsoo **__**sambil menguncang guncang tangan yang kini terpaut mengikat janji itu**_

_**Kai mencium Kyungsoo saat itu juga tanpa melepas kaitan jari keleingking mereka**_

_**Kyungsoo memejamkan maanya **__**menikmati ciuman lembut yang kai berikan,**__**tangan mereka terlepas , kyungsoo memeluk tengkuk Kai dan Kai dan menarik pinggang Kyungsoo erat di dalam pelukannya.**_

" _**aku mencintaimu**__**, sampai akhir hayatku, itu janjiku "**__**ucap **__**K**__**ai**_

" _**aku juga sangat mencintaimu **__**K**__**ai,,,**__**Gomawo**__**"**_

_**Jika aku berbalik, kau memandang dengan wajah tersenyum**_

_**Sepertinya kau berdiri di sana, selalu di belakangku**_

_**...**_

Hari ini Kyungsoo mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Kai atas permintaan Eomma Kim, tepat hari ini adalah hari ke-100 Kai meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar Kai yang sangat Luas itu, dilihatnya masih banyak terdapat foto dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi dan juga fotonya bersama Kai-nya, semuanya tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, kamar itu masih tampak sama seperti saat Kai masih menghuninya, Bahkan Kyungoo-pun masih merasakan aroma Kai di kamarnya itu " Bagaimana kabarmu Chagi, apakah kau bahagia?" guman Kyungsoo dengan senyum perih di bibir kisable-nya

Dan Kyungsoo pun mengingat bagaimana kai selalu meminum vitamin agar tubuhnya selalu fit, bahkan dulu Kungsoo hampir saja membuanya, tangan mungil itu mengambil sebuah botol kecil berbentuk silinder dan menatapnya dengan senyum miris, otaknya kembali memutar ingatannya saat bersama Kai

_**FLASSBACK**_

"Apa yang Kau minum kai?" tanya Kyungsoo " Vitamin" jawab kai singkat dan menaruh botol vitamin itu atas meja nakasnya

" kau seperti anak kecil saja harus minum banyak fitamin seperti itu" cibir Kyungsoo sambil berguling-guling seperti anak kecil di ranjang milik Kai

" Vitamin itu penting bagiku Chagiya"

" Aku saja tidak meminum fitamin terlalu sering sepertimu, aku paling meminumnya jika memerlukannya"

" Aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja Soo, agar aku tidak sakit parah dan berujung aku yang meninggalkanmu, dan bagaimana jika Aku mati jika tidak meminum Vitamin itu, apa kau mau aku tinggal"

"ANDWEE" Kyungsoo langsung memposisikan tubuhnya duduk " aishhh, kau ini bicara apa, mana mungkin ada orang yang meninggal hanya karna tidak meminum vitamin, buktinya aku baik-baik saja tanpa vitamin itu Kai Pabo"

Kai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo

_**FLASS BACK OFF**_

" Vitamin sialan, gara-gara dirimu kai meninggalkanku" umpat kyungsoo dengan senyum meremehkan dan menaruh kembali Vitamin yang sebenarnya Obat _Kangker paru-paru_ milik Kai .

Kyungsoo melirik ranjang milik Kai, ia tersenyum dan meraba ranjang itu dengan tangan mungilnya,Kyungsoo duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan kembali tersenyum , kenangan bersama Kai masih tersimpan apik di memori otaknya, seakan terputar kembali,Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan senyum begitu tulus, merasakan kembali kehadiran Kai di kamar

" Aku selalu berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi ,Kai, dan di saat aku membuka mataku, sosok dirimulah yang pertama kali ku lihat" Kyungsoo bergumam masih dengan memejamkan matanya tanganya meraba-raba ranjang itu berharap kai duduk di sampingnya, biarlah ia di katakan bodoh, sunggu, Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan sosok sempurna-nya itu.

"aku selalu berharap kamu bisa melihat apa yang kulihat Kai"

Dan kyungsoo membuka matanya ia tersenyum miris menyadari kebodohanya, Kai tidak akan pernah kembali ke sisinya

Kyungsoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar yang meng-ekspos dengan jelas pemandangan kota seol apalagi saat malam hari seperti ini.

" Aku selalu berharap saat ini kamu berdiri di jendela yang sama denganku Kai, meyaksikan indahnya langit malam dari balkon rumah dan mengeratkan pelukan kita" tangan mungil Kyungsoo kini meraba kaca jendela yang memantulkan samar sosok dirinya

" Aku merindukanmu~"

" ~jadi bisakah kau cepat kembali dan kita bersama lagi,,,hiks"

Brukk

Kyungsoo terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya , tubuhnya tak mampu untuk menahan semua kesakitan di hatinya

" apakah kita juga bisa bersama lagi, Kai Pabo, hikss"tangisnya pilu

" percayaalah,, semua akan indah pada waktunya''

"Ehhh,,," Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya saat suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranya , bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan orang itu menyentuh pundaknya yang bergetar

"Kk-Kai, kau kah itu" gumamnya tak percaya, mata indah itu menangkap sosok Kai yang kini tersenyum manis ke arahnya bahkan kini Kai mendudukan dirinya di lantai kamar yang sama dengan dirinya , menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya

" Bukankah dulu sudah kukatakan padamu, Berbahagialah dan berhenti menangis''ucap Kai yang kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hangatnya " kenapa kau tidak menurutinya eumhh" tangan Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo yang kini masih memandangnya tak percaya , " A-AKU tidak bisa tanpamu Kai" sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali

"Aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi ku dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk hal itu Soo, dan percayalah Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun,tapi aku juga tak bisa egois lagi,,," sekilas Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang tersenyum masih sama

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu Soo-ie" dan tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Kyungsoo pun merengkuh tubuh namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu, mendekapnya erat, bahkan sangat erat, tak ingin Kai kembali meninggalkanya

" Setiap hubungan yang terjalin di antara kita dan orang lain,mencerminkan hubungan kita dengan diri sendiri, berhubung cinta bukanlah benda, ia tidak akan hilang saat di berikan, dan kita juga tidak bisa memberikan cinta kita pada ratusan orang bukan, dan yang aku tahu saat ini kau masih memiliki satu cinta yang sama seperti sebelumnya...yaitu , Aku"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo iba yang masih erat memeluknya, Kai mengecup pucuk kepala kyungsoo dan mengelusnya hingga Kyungsoo terlelap dalam peluknya , Kai tahu Kyungsoo membutuhkannya namun ia juga tidak bisa egois untuk kembali ke sisi Kyungsoo Kai dan masih setia memasang senyum manisnya " kau jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja walau di dada ini sakit melihatmu tersiksa"

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang"

_**...**_

_**Sepanjang malam yang sendiri aku diliputi perasaan bingung**_

_**Jejakmu tetap meninggalkan tangisan bagiku**_

_**...**_

" Khajima,,,,,, ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya , Kai kembali meninggalkanya dalam mimpi yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali ia alami setiap malamnya

Tangis Kyungsoo kembali tumpah, dengan kasar ia mengambil bingkai foto di meja nakas kamarnya

Melihat foto itu, tangis Kyungsoo malah semakin menjadi,

" Kau jahat padaku kai,, hiks"

" kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, KENAPAA?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo mulai kabur, matanya memanas saat menyadari dirinya kini seperti orang Bodoh melampiaskan kekesalanya pada foto-foto yang pastinya tak akan mendengarnya,

" tidakah kau merindukan Ku,, hiks,,, tidakkah kau kasihan melihat kekasihmu ini menderita menangis dan bersedih karnamu, tidak inginkah kau kembali melihat dunia yang indah ini, menjalani hidup seperti semula, dan kita kembali bersama,,,aku masih menunggumu KIM JONGIN PABBO, kembalilah hiks,,"

Baekhyun yang hari itu berniat untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa mematung di ambang pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan miris dan kasihan

" apa kau tega melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini Kai, Ia terlalu mencintaimu, dan Kau malah meningalkanya"

Tes

Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyunpun ikkut meneteskan air matanya , melihat betapa menyedihkanya keadaan sahabatnya saat ini"

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang Kyungsoo keluarkan untuk Kai, Namun semuapun tahu, bukan kemauan Kai untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya itu dan membuatnya menderita, menitikan air mata setiap hari menunggu sosok kekasinya kembali?

_**Katakanlah sekarang juga apa kesalahanku**_

_**Katakanlah sekarang juga apa kekuranganku**_

_**Sehingga kau, pergi meninggalkanku**_

_**...**_

Kai_Kim Jongin_ menutup kedua mata nya itu untuk selamanya,air mata menetes dari sudut mata indah yang kini terjepam untuk tidur abadinya,Kai menghembuskan nafas terakhir bahkan sebelum operasinya di lakukan

.

.

.

.

CKLEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

pintu operasi itu terbuka manampakan seorang namja yang sangat Kyungsoo Khawatirkan , namun kini ia terlihat memejamkan matanya ,kulitnya sangat pucat sangat berbeda dengan Kai yang biasanya, kemana perginya kulis sexy berwarna Tan-nya itu,,dan Oh Kyungsoo juga mnelihat namja itu terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya

" Kai, Chagiya" Dengan segera Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh Kai

Dingin

Yahh ,, kini tubuh Kai mendingin,,dan Kyungsoop-pun merasakannya,maka dari iru Kyungsoo , ia semakin erat mendekap tubuh Kai yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, mencoba menyalurkan kenhangatan yang percuma adanya.

" Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkanya,Tuhan terlebih dahulu memanggilnya bahkan sebelum operasinya dimulai" ucap sang dokter

Bagai tercabut nyawnya tubuh Kyungsoo melemas , seolah tak ada tulang di dalamnya ,air mata mengalir begitu saja Mendengar penuturan dokter itu

" ANDWEEEEE~''teriakan Kyungsoo nyaring di koridor itu.

_**Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sampai gila**_

_**Aku berdoa agar aku dapat melihatmu lagi**__**,**__**Rasanya aku ingin mati saja**_

_**Tak dapatkah kau datang padaku sekarang**_

_**Tolong**_

_**...**_

" _Baby Soo, Maafkan aku, __ aku sadar,aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu__ begitupun dengan dirimu,__aku sanggat bersalah karna telah membohongimu__ sekali lagi aku mohon __,maafkanaku,,,di saat seperti ini bahkan aku sangat meridukanmu. ingin rasanya aku mendekap tubuhmu, salahkah jika kini aku berharap untuk harapan yang sia-__s__ia__karna sekarang ini harapan itu tak berguna,__ Kyungsoo Baby, __ apa kau membenciku,maafkan aku__ tapi sungguh __,aku __sangat __mencintaimu,,"_

"_apapun yang terjadi nanti ,__ jangan melihat kebelakang,, dan teruslah hidup,,karna aku tak menyesal telah mencintaimu,,__cukup __ambilah kenangan indah di antara kita,,janji kita,,_**jika kita tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain,****namun**** hati kita akan tetap bersama, **_aku menanggi__ aku selalu menangis mengingat janji itu, janji yang bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa untuk menepatinya __, __namun percayalah chagiya selala sisa hidup hingga akhir hidupku cintaku hanya Kamu__,,,selamat tinggal __Kyungsoo__,__semoga kau hidup bahagia ,__, sarangheo"_

_**Meskipun sendiri, aku dapat melakukannya dengan baik**_

_**Bahkan tanpamupun aku dapat melakukannya dengan baik**_

_**Aku memohon agar dapat tidur dengan nyenyak**_

_**Dan mengingat dengan jelas ekspresimu, cara bicaramu**_

_**Aku berdoa agar aku dapat melihatmu lagi**_

_**...**_

Kyungsoo genggam tangan namja tampan itu yang membuatnya gila karna perasaanya,

'"teruslah percaya bahwa esok akan berakhir bahagia,,"

" Kk-Kai-ah"

" Aku merindukanmu"

" aku tahu Soo, walaupun kau tak mengatakanya, aku akan selalu tahu"

" ingatlah untuk selalu ramah, ingatlah untuk selalu penuh cinta, ingatlah untuk menikmati segala perasaan yang ada dan perhatikanlah dirimu sendiri,,tetapi yang terutama adalah ,,,ingatlah untuk berbahagia"

Greeep

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai begitu erat " jangan pergi lagi" dan air matanya-pun seketika itu tumpah, Kai tersenyum menerima pelukan itu namun setetes air mata mengalir di sudut wajahnya,,memaksakan senyum di tengah luka hatinya demi namja yang ia cintai itu lebih baik dari pada hanya melihat sosoknya yang terluka.

Skai menyeka kasar air matanya, ia tak ingin Kyungsoo melihatnya menangis, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo

" berjanjilah kau akan berbahagia bersama, dengan begitu , akupun bisa tenang merelakanmu"

" ANDWEEE" KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PABBO"

" tapi aku harsu pergi Soo. Waktuku telah habis"

~o0o~

_**...**_

_**Rasanya aku ingin mati saj**__**a,**_

_**Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu**_

_**Aku berdoa agar aku dapat melihatmu lagi**__**,**__**Tak dapatkah kau datang padaku sekarang**_

_**Tolong Tolong**_

_**...**_

namja manis berambut dark brown dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya itu tampak terlihat sangat manis dan sekaligus imut secara bersamaan, dengan kaos hitam dan kemeja hitam panjang yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Rambut halusnya ia dibiarkan dipermainkan oleh angin Kesana-kemari. Ia diam saja dan tetap menatap kosong dalam pandanganya . Tak apa Ia sudah biasa dipermainkan. Hingga ia tak merasakan apapun lagi. Mati rasa sudah perasaanya, hatinya mendingin .orang terakhir yang ia sayangi meninggalkanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundak namja itu, namja manis itu tak menoleh ia tetap saja diam sambil memandangi danau yang tenangdan lembut

. "…" Hening.

Tak ada respon dari namja manis berambut dark brown tersebut, namun. Ia kemudian berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi Soo , Tak ada yang perlu di tangisi lagi" Baekhyun berujar pelan.

" aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata bodoh ku lagi baekki" balas Kyungsoo dingin

"…." diam.keheningan kembali menyapa keduanya

Kyungsoo pergi dan tanpa sepatah kata pun meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"aku kehilangannya~"ucap kyungsoo entah kepada siapa

"~ dan kau meninggalkanku, aku tak apa-apa"

"dan aku tak akan pernah sama seperti dulu tanpa kamu Kai.."

"aku mungkin tak dapat melihatmu, aku sungguh buta tanpamu"

"aku kehilangan hatiku,aku kehilangan pikiranku tanpamu."

" Aku terus menunggu. menunggu Kau kembali hingga air mataku tak sanggup lagi menanggis untukmu"

" tapi aku harus melanjutkan hidupku dan melupakan kenangan kita. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sekeras apapun aku memohon kepada Tuhan , hal itu akan sia-sia.dan KAU Tak akan perbah kembali , kecuali jika aku mati dan tuhan mempersatukan Kita di alam sana nanti"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya tanpa di iringi air mata, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus dengan tangan yang meraba bandul liontin yang kini memiliki 2 cincin dengan satu huruf 'K'. Mencoba untuk merasakannya,

" aku menangis untukmu Kai~, aku sakit karnamu, kau,membuatku hampir gila, kau meninggalkanku, kau segalanya bagiku Kai , kau hatiku, aku mencintaimu, dan kini aku harus merelakanmu pergi untuk selamanya, namun aku yakin, hatimu, tetap untukku, seperti janji yang kita buat,,, selamat tinggal Namja pabboku, selamat tinggal kekasihku,aku akan tetap menjadi hatimu,''

END

Mian kalo ceritanya jelek , membosankan, ngawur, ngaco, apalagi dengan ide cerita yang pasaran ,

Tapi , seginilah kemampuan saya chingu,,, Berharap kalian suka #Bow


End file.
